She Can Join The Party
by dancer92393
Summary: When Bella and her family move to Alaska, she encounters someone she never thought she would see again. What happens when a whole new world comes crashing down on the Cullens, just when they least expect it?
1. Chapter 1: I Must Be Crazy

**A/N Hey Everyone!!! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it! I've seen a couple of stories with a similar plotline, but I came up with the idea before I found them. And I promise that it'll be different from any other one like it. It was inspired by one of my favorite Twilight quotes from Eclipse. You can probably all guess which one it is. Well, without further ado here's my story!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to the wonderfully amazing Stephenie Meyer. There. I admitted it. *Sigh***

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: I Must Be Crazy**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella! Bella!" Alice yelled from across the store. She ran over to me, at human speed, looking as if she was having trouble containing her excitement. "You _have_ to try these on!" she squealed, shoving a handful of shirts and dresses in my face. I sighed, but took the pile of clothes and started walking towards the dressing rooms. Alice followed me, grabbing two pairs of jeans, a sparkly gold shirt, and a pair of brown sequin ballet flats on the way there. She ushered me into a dressing room and shut the door behind me. I heard her knock on the next door over.

"Nessie! I have another outfit for you!" Alice announced enthusiastically. In the room next to me, I heard Renesmee sigh. I couldn't help but smile. She hated playing Alice's dress up games just as much as I did.

"Aunt Alice…" Renesmee complained, "This must be the hundredth outfit you've made me try on today! Are we almost done? I want to _eat_!" Alice just walked away muttering something about how no one appreciated fashion anymore. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud, and I heard Renesmee giggling in the next room. Renesmee acted so much like me that we were practically twins. The only reason she had agreed to fo on this shopping trip was because she wanted a new wardrobe when we started school the next week. We were all going to start at Fairbanks High School the next Tuesday, and Renesmee was especially nervous. She wanted to make new friends, and she was afraid of not fitting in. It was her first time in high school, and although she appeared to be around seventeen years old, she was technically only nine. She had reached maturity two years back.

We had been moving around the past year, trying to decide on a place to settle down. We had to move from Forks because we were tired of having to avoid being in public because of our unchanging appearances and the fact that we were supposed to be in college. People had started to get suspicious of Carlisle's age when Renesmee turned five years old. He had started working out of state, but it was a bit of an inconvenience because of the long drive. When Renesmee had decided that she wanted to try to go to high school, we decided that it was time to move. We eventually chose Fairbanks because it was close to Tanya's family, and it was close enough to Forks that Renesmee, Edward, and I could visit Charlie on the weekends. Carlisle easily got a job at the local hospital, and we were set to start school at the beginning of September, which was now just a week away. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Rose's footsteps entering the dressing room.

"Bella? Nessie?" Rose called

"Yes?" We both answered at the same time. That sent us into a fit of giggles. I could sense Rosalie's eye roll. At first, our family thought it was cute when we did that, but after awhile, everyone just thought we were crazy.

"I convinced Alice to take a break," Rose informed us, "but she's not very happy about it. Nessie, would you like to go to the food court?"

"Finally! Someone who acknowledges my needs!" Renesmee exclaimed jokingly. Rosalie laughed. I smiled at Nessie as we both exited the dressing room.

"So Nessie," Rose asked, "What do your new outfits look like?" Renesmee smiled and went to hold Rose's hand, effectively showing her all of the outfits she'd tried on. And they started to leave the dressing room. I followed behind them, smiling at a sour-faced Alice, who was waiting impatiently in line to pay for our piles of clothes. She grimaced in my direction, but I just laughed and kept walking.

We walked to the food court, where Renesmee ordered a slice of pizza, a coke, and an ice cream cone. Renesmee preferred blood over human food, but if she had to eat human food, it was usually all junk. She had quite the sweet tooth. We sat down at a table at the edge of the food court, so we had a perfect view of everyone, while no one would pay attention to us. We sat there for a good half hour looking around the food court and trying to determine which humans in the crowd were going to be our future classmates.

"Look at that guy!" Renesmee exclaimed, "He's kinda cute."

I laughed. "Ness, you know you're father thinks your too young to be looking at guys. I don't mind, but be sure to watch your thoughts."

"Momma, he's so overprotective! It's completely unfair." Renesmee complained. She held my in hers, almost absentmindedly, and I could see in her thoughts that she blamed herself. She figured she had done something wrong and Edward thought she was irresponsible.

"Renesmee…" I whispered, "it's only because he loves you." Rose smiled at her, understanding where her thoughts were headed. Rose was very close to Renesmee, although their relationship could never match the one Ness and I have.

"If you think he's overprotective _now_," Rose began, "you should've seen him when your mother was still human. He was a big worried mess '24/7'" She added air quotes around the last part. Renesmee giggled. She had picked up that phrase a while back when she had gone to the park one day, and had added it to the end of every sentence for a whole week. Rose always teased her about it. Renesmee's train of thought changed as she began to think about what it had been like when I was still human, despite the fact that she had heard all of the stories so many times that she knew them by heart. She remembered then that she was holding my hand, and she silently begged me to tell her the stories again tonight. I smiled.

"Of course, Renesmee."

"Thank you momma." Renesmee smiled back. Rose looked at as questioningly, but before we could explain ourselves, we heard the sound of a fight stirring across the room from us.

"Why are you staring at them?" A girl of average height with short, blonde hair demanded of the boy sitting across the table from her. "Can't you pay attention to me? We're supposed to be on a date!"

"Huh? What were you saying Lindsay?" the boy in question shyly turned his attention back to the girl Lindsay when we caught him staring at us. I tried to tune them out after that. We hadn't even started school yet and we were already going to be a subject of gossip. Great. I hated the spotlight.

Rose just laughed at the two of them. They were such typical teenagers. In fact the girl was starting to remind me of a certain Lauren Mallory from Forks that I hadn't particularly liked. I would make sure to avoid her when school started. Renesmee just looked confused. Since she had never been to high school, she didn't really know what normal high school kids were like, especially considering the fact that the people she had grown up around couldn't exactly be considered "normal". Renesmee had grabbed Rose's hand to show her something, so I absentmindedly scanned the area.

Something, no _someone_, caught my eye. She looked vaguely familiar. Almost like a slightly older version of… no, that couldn't be right. The girl glanced at Rose and Renesmee, seeming a but shock. Then she looked me in the eye and glanced back towards the food court entrance, where I could hear Alice entering. She gasped as her eyes locked with mine again. We both stared for a minute until she broke our gaze and glanced around her, as if she was checking to see if anyone was watching her. I blinked quickly to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but in that brief second when my eyes were closed, she had… disappeared. I stared at the spot where she had vanished until I hear Alice approach the table.

"Sometimes walking at a human pace can be so infuriating! And all those people in the checkout lines can't just be prepared with their wallets open…" Alice began to complain.

"Shh!" I nearly yelled at her. She looked surprised. Ironically, she hadn't seen that one coming. "Did you see that girl? The one who disappeared?" Alice, Rose, and Nessie just stared at me like I was crazy. "She was there and then she was gone! She just disappeared! And she looked so much like…" I stopped there, realizing that Renesmee was starting to look worried.

"Momma, are you okay?" Nessie asked, as if she was concerned about my sanity.

"Alice, didn't you see that coming?" I asked of my nearly omniscient sister. I should have guessed that if she hadn't seen my sudden outburst, she wouldn't have seen the disappearing girl either.

"No, I was checking up on Jasper." She explained. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I must have just been seeing things…" I said. I probably was just imagining things or hallucinating or something. It wasn't the first time I'd been delusional. But it had looked just… no, that's impossible. I _must_ be crazy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N So what do you think? Please review! I'll love you forever! I'll try to update within the next week, but no promises. **

**Until next time,**

**- dancer :]**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearing Act

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! I really didn't mean for this to take so long! My pitiful excuses are at the end, but for now, I give you Chapter 2. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**: **Disappearing Act**

**Angela's Point of View**

I sat down on the old couch in my apartment, making a list of things I would need to blend in with the humans. My top priority would be clothes. I hadn't brought any of my old clothes with me when I was inducted, besides the ones I was wearing. I had thought I was prepared when I had packed my clothes for my journey back to this world, but I forgot how different the styles were in that world and this one. So, I was left without proper clothes, and I was also in need of food and toiletries.

I wasn't looking forward to going shopping. It's not that I don't like to shop; it's just that it would be my first time talking to humans since my induction. And I was afraid I'd do or say something completely wrong. What if I gave myself away? What would they do to me? I guess I would have to take that risk. I took a deep breath, grabbed my wallet and a coat, took the stairs to the first floor, and got on a bus. I was going to the mall.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I looked around at all the clothes, unsure of what to buy. Although I liked shopping, I had never been very into fashion. My closest friend in high school, Bella, hadn't been very into shopping, and my boyfriend Ben, or I guess he was my ex-boyfriend now, had never been into fashion either. I missed them both so much. I hadn't seen Bella since her wedding, about a month or two after graduation. I had promised to keep in touch, but that had become harder after my inception into my new world. She could never know what had happened to me, and I couldn't let her wonder.

Speaking of my inception, I hadn't seen Ben since the day before. That was almost three years ago. And I had been in such a bad mood that day; I had been so mean to him. It wasn't fair that that had to be our final goodbye. I wish there was some way that he could stay with me forever, but I had forever, and he only had a hundred years or so. I wasn't going to rob him of the normal life he deserved. But I still missed him dearly. Half of me hoped that he had moved on, the other half desperately wished that he still loved me. But if I really loved him, I should want him to move on and be happy. It's the right thing. At least, I think it is.

"Ma'am, do you need any help?" A sales clerk walked by, and he must have noticed me staring helplessly at the piles of clothes. My heart started beating a hundred miles per hour. What did I say? What would the old me say? What would a normal college student do? I had no idea. So I guessed.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," I responded, praying that it was the right thing to say. I'm so clueless. You'd think that after only three years, it'd be easy to fit right back into this world. Apparently not.

"Okay, just let me know if you need any help," he told me, walking towards another costumer who was waving him down.

I sighed, relieved that I had survived my first confrontation with a human. I decided to leave my daydreaming for later, when I wasn't supposed to be doing something else. I looked around once more at the clothes. I was too drained to try to use my powers to match outfits, and I was really too lazy right now to do it on my own. The journey here had taken all my powers, and I had rested just enough to escape in the case of an emergency. I decided to give up on my pursuit of clothes, considering that this was my ninth failure of the day. Or was it the tenth? I had lost track.

I decided to go get something to eat from the food court. I was starving, and since I only had enough power reserved for emergencies, I couldn't just make the food appear in front of me. I ambled over towards the food court, trying to decide what type of food to get today. I was craving pizza, something I hadn't had since before my inception. I got in line, ordered a slice of plain and a diet Coke, and sat down at a table.

I ate my lunch quickly. I really had been hungry. And I had forgotten how good a slice of pizza could taste. I stood up to go dump my garbage in the trash, as I had seen several other people do. I was really out of practice at this whole human thing, and I had no idea what I was doing. I sat back down to watch everyone else for a few minutes. I wanted to go to high school again, to start fresh. If I wanted to do that, I would have to know how to act. After a few minutes of people watching, I decided to go try to look for more clothes. I got up and started walking across the food court.

A fight between a girl and a boy that must have been her date caught my attention. They were in the middle of the food court, and the girl was yelling at the boy, who obviously was not paying attention.

"Why are you staring at them?" the girl demanded of the boy. She had short blonde hair and was of average height. But apparently, she wasn't keeping the boy's attention. "Can't you pay attention to me? We're supposed to be on a date!"

"Huh? What were you saying Lindsay?" the boy asked, seemingly embarrassed as he refocused his attention on her. The girl was starting to remind me of Lauren Mallory. Lauren had been one of the girls in my old class at Forks that I hadn't really liked. She had been pretty mean to Bella after Edward came back. I would avoid this girl when I went to high school next week. But their fight left me wondering. What had he been so focused on that he wouldn't be paying attention to her? And why was he embarrassed about it?

I attempted to follow where his gaze had been, and found myself looking at a table of drop dead gorgeous high school girls. There were three of them: one with golden blonde hair, one with bronze hair, and one with brown hair. Upon further inspection, I noticed that the blonde one looked very familiar. She looked exactly like… oh my goodness. Was that Rosalie Hale?

I panicked. Rosalie Hale. How was that possible? I didn't know that the Cullens had moved back to Alaska! If they were here, that meant I was going to have to leave. I couldn't have them figuring out that it's me… But wait a minute; she looks exactly the same as when we were still in high school together. She hasn't changed a single bit. That's definitely not possible. It can't be Rosalie then.

I was relieved. I examined the girl next to her, the one with the bronze hair, and I was even more relieved to find that I didn't recognize her. She looked a bit like Bella, but that could just be a coincidence. But that bronze hair was something else. I had only seen hair like that once before… on Edward. Edward Cullen. This girl could seriously be the daughter of Bella and Edward. I started freaking out again. How was that possible? They couldn't have a daughter who looked seventeen, not if they were only in their twenties, even if they did get married at eighteen. It wasn't possible, but I was starting to get seriously concerned. I looked at the third girl, only to find she was looking right at me. Great, I'm caught. But she looks like she recognizes me. That can't be possible either! I've clearly never met her in my life time, because I certainly don't recognize her.

I looked around the food court, to check if there were any more of them. I looked towards the entrance and a girl caught my eye. She was very petite, with black, pixie-like hair. Alice. Alice Cullen. And she was headed right for the table with Rosalie and the two unknown girls.

I looked back at the brown haired girl, and saw that she was still staring at me. And then it hit me. She looked like Bella. A transformed Bella, but it was definitely still Bella. I could tell. And then the girl that was next to her… but this didn't make any sense! They should all be in their twenties by now, not still looking seventeen. I gasped in shock, and the brown haired girl, or Bella I guess, noticed. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let them recognize me, event though it couldn't be them. I was so confused! I had to get out of there. I glanced around to make sure no one else was watching me. I knew that the Bella girl still was, but she had weirded me out enough that I didn't care what she thought. When I was positive that no one else was watching, I got ready to use my powers. I sighed and teleported, praying that it didn't kill me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Once again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. Here are my reasons:**

**1. I've been extremely busy with school work**

**2. I've been having problems with my computer**

**3. I couldn't decide whether or not to include this chapter. I wasn't sure whether to stick with all Bella's POV or switch between her and Angela. As you can tell, I decided to include Angela's POV.**

**Alright, so I'm really sorry, and if you can all forgive me, I'd really appreciate a few reviews. The chapters should be coming much faster now since I'm finally done with school on friday! YAY!**

**Oh and this chapter may seem a bit confusing, but I didn't want to give all of the details away this early! What fun would that be? But I promise that you'll be able to understand soon enough.**

**Happy Summer!**

**- dancer :]**


	3. Chapter 3: A Happy Family

**A/N: Wow guys, it's been over a year since I last updated. I feel terrible :/. I really have no excuse other than I'm lazy and had a lot of school work. Neither of which really counts lol. Hopefully I'll be updating faster now. Sorry again! Here's chapter three =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? =P**

**Chapter 3: A Happy Family**

**Bella's Point of View**

Renesmee jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the house as soon as we pulled into the driveway. "DADDY! GRANDPA! GRANDMA!" she yelled. I laughed. She was excited to be home. She was playing it up a bit though, trying to get out of helping carrying the abundance of bags filling the trunk into the house.

"Renesmee, you can't fool me! Come back and take a few of these bags with you!" I yelled after her. But she had already disappeared into the house. I sighed, but I knew it didn't matter. Alice, Rose, and I would have no problem carrying these into the house. I slung five bags on each of my arms, and used my hands to balance two bags on my head. I started walking toward the house, but before I had even made it halfway up the driveway, Edward was by my side, taking half of the bags I was carrying.

"Need a little help?" He asked, smiling.

"Thanks, love. I missed you," I told him, kissing him lightly on the check before continuing up the driveway.

"I missed you too," he said, following me into the house. When we walked in, Renesmee was sitting on the couch next to Esme, talking a hundred miles an hour and holding her hand as she excitedly told her and showed her the details of our shopping trip. Edward and I unloaded our bags onto the floor of the living room, Rose and Alice right behind us. We unpacked the bags, and began sorting the clothes into piles.

An hour later, we had everything sorted into piles, each belonging to a different member of the family. Of course, Alice could never go on a shopping trip without buying something for everyone she knew. It just gave her an excuse to spend more time in the mall.

"BELLA! Where did those blue shoes go?" Alice asked me frantically as she ripped through the empty bags, searching for her favorite purchase, a pair of navy blue heels with diamonds on the straps. When I started giggling, she looked at me, bewildered. "Bella, how could you be laughing? This is _serious_!"

"Alice, you're wearing them!" I was doubled over in laughter now, clutching my sides. You'd think that with a perfect memory, Alice would've remembered wearing them out of the store because she liked them so much. Or maybe, with her perfect vision, she would have seen them on her feet. But then again, apparently not. Alice stood for a minute, embarrassed. She turned her head to look down at the shoes, then up at me, then back down again. Renesmee let out a giggle, and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. The next thing we knew, everyone in the room fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Alice watched for a few seconds, still embarrassed, before she started to laugh too.

"What did I miss?" a gruff voice inquired.

"JAKE!" Renesmee shouted. I turned around just in time to see Renesmee jump into Jake's arms. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle, kissing her lightly on the forehead before placing her back on the floor.

"How's my favorite little nine-year old?" Jake teased. Renesmee folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not little. And I'm not nine, I'm seventeen!" she retaliated.

"You are too nine and you know it," Jake told her, smiling, "Just because you _look_ seventeen, doesn't mean you actually _are_." Renesmee huffed and went to sit down on the couch, feigning a pouty face. Jake just laughed and went to sit next to her, quietly whispering to her to try to conciliate her anger. Jake was Renesmee's best friend. Despite the fact that he loved her as more than that, and she appeared old enough to date him, he knew that she was only nine, and respected that fact. When Renesmee had first reached machurity, Edward had been worried that Jake would take things too quickly, forgetting her actually age because of the age she appeared. Emotionally, she hadn't been, and still wasn't ready for a relationship like the one Jake was hoping for. And even though I knew it would happen eventually, I wasn't sure that I was ready for it either.

"You okay?" Edward whispered in my ear, and I realized that I had gotten lost in my thoughts. I nodded and smiled at him, lifting my mental shield just long enough to let him know what I had been thinking. I had been practicing with my shield, and was able to lift it completely for a long period of time, if I ever wanted to. He nodded in agreement and smiled at me, running his fingers through my hair. Not even realizing I was doing it, I leaned into him and breathed in his wonderful scent. He turned me around to face him and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Get a room!" a booming voice laughed from across the room. Emmett walked into the room, a big, goofy smile lighting up his face. Jasper slipped in after him. If I was human I would have been beet red. Apparently, they were back from their hunting trip. Thankfully, Renesmee took the attention off of me.

"Uncle Em! Uncle Jazz! You have to see what we bought you!" she exclaimed excitedly, her pouting suddenly forgotten. She grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them across the room to show them their pile of clothes, telling them all about our day as she went. It took only five minutes before Emmett got antsy and suggested video games. Renesmee frowned at him, but reluctantly agreed. Emmett let out a little victory yell and skipped over to the TV to set up the video games. Beside me, I heard Edward chuckle, and saw Rose slowly shake her head in mock embarrassment.

We played video games all through that night. Emmett and I had a tournament on the Wii, and I won 3 to 2. He nearly broke the controller afterwards. I found it pretty hilarious. Renesmee eventually fell asleep, her head in Jacob's lap as he stroked her hair. Jake fell asleep soon after, snoring loudly on the couch. Edward suggested that we bring Renesmee up to her room and make Jake go back to his room above the garage, but they looked so cute lying there that I convinced him to let them stay.

In the morning, Edward pulled me into the music room and sat me down next to him on the piano bench. I leaned into him as he began to play my lullaby, wishing that I could fall asleep. After a few minutes, I could hear Renesmee waking up. She crept into the room and climbed into my lap, leaning her head back on my shoulder. I sighed contently as Edward played on.

However, it wasn't long before the peacefulness was interrupted. Alice came skipping into the room, singing at the top of her lungs.

"It's gonna thunderstorm! It's gonna thunderstorm!" she sang.

"Oh! Momma, can we play baseball today?" Renesmee begged. I glanced at Edward, who had stopped playing. He nodded his consent.

"Sure, baby. Just go ask everyone else," I told her. Renesmee squealed and jumped up, and darted out of the room, calling everyone's names. Emmett had taught Renesmee to play baseball when she was three, and she loved to play at every chance she got. I listened to her excitedly telling Jasper, Emmett, and Rose in the living room, before racing up the stairs to find Carlisle and Esme.

We were out to our field in five minutes flat. There were nine of us in total. Jake wasn't playing because he was going home to visit his dad for the day. Esme volunteered to be umpire so we would have even teams. We decided the teams would be girls against boys: Renesmee, Rose, Alice, and me against Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

We played for hours, until the rain began to slow and the thunder faded into the distance. By that point, we had lost track of the score and just called it a tie. It was already getting late, close to dinner time for humans, and we decided to all go for a hunt. Most of us had probably overhunted in the past couple of weeks, but there was no such thing as being too prepared. We didn't want to take any unnecessary risks when we started school next week.

I ran gleefully through the woods, holding hands with Renesmee on my right and Edward on my left. It was one of those moments where I was beyond greatful for everything I had received. My wonderful family that I would never want to replace. We hunted until we were filled to the brim, and then we started towards home. Just outside the doors, Renesmee turned to me.

"Momma? Will you tuck me into bed tonight?" she asked, her nine year old personality showing through.

"Of course, baby," I replied, grabbing her hand once more and pulling her inside the house. We stopped by the kitchen for a glass of milk for Renesmee before heading upstairs to her room. Renesmee's room fit her personality perfectly. It was bold, but simple. The main colors were lavender, a darker purple, and white. All of the furniture in the room was a dark brown wood. A white throw rug brightened up the hardwood floor. A purple cover and lavender throw pillows decorated the bed. The walls were painted lavender. The closet, filled with clothes courtesy of Alice, had no doors; they had been replaced by two full length mirrors. At the other end of the room, there was a vanity covered in hair products and makeup. The room practically screamed Renesmee. She may hate being Alice's Barbie doll and love playing baseball, but she was far from a tomboy.

Renesmee grabbed a pair of Soffe's and a t-shirt and went to change in the bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for her to finish. As I let my gaze wander around the room, I caught a glimpse of myself in the closet door mirrors. It still shocked me every time I looked in the mirror. I had never thought I could be beautiful, and seeing myself now still surprised me. I was still staring at myself in the mirror, remembering my human years and how much had changed since then when Renesmee walked out of the bathroom. She came and sat next to me on the bed, and I put my arms around her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Momma, you never did get to tell me any stories last night like you said you would," Renesmee reminded me.

"You're right baby, I completely forgot! I'm sorry Nessie. Which one would you like to hear tonight?" I asked. Renesmee stroked her chin as if she was in deep thought, and I couldn't help but laugh. Renesmee smiled and her face lit up.

"I know! Tell me the story of the day you first met daddy. Please?" She begged.

"Of course, Renesmee. Now let's see… You know the first day I met your father, I thought he hated me. And I thought he thought I smelled bad," I started my story, making Renesmee laugh. I continued with my story of my first biology class with Edward and the events of the following days until I noticed Renesmee was having trouble keeping her eyes open. I smiled to myself and cut my story short.

"Alright Ness, I think it's time for bed. I'll finish the story tomorrow night, okay?" I said, lying her down in her bed and bringing the covers over her. "Sweet dreams baby."

"Good night Momma," Renesmee replied sleepily, her eyes already closed. I smiled at her and gave her another kiss on the forehead before turning off the lights and quietly sneaking downstairs to find Edward.

**Sorry again guys for taking so long to update. I'll try to update faster next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! =]**

**Happy summer!**

**- dancer :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update... again. This chapter is a bit short, but I didn't have much more I could put in, as I wanted the next part of the story to be in Bella's point of view first. So here's chapter 4! enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mystery**

**Angela's Point of View**

All of a sudden, I woke up to a light glaring blindingly through my apartment window. I sighed, thinking maybe I should put some curtains over it. I sat up in bed and realized how refreshed and relaxed I felt in comparison to my shopping trip. I smiled to myself and softly closed my eyes. Behind my eyelids, my imagination spun the image of the window covered by beautiful purple curtains. For several seconds I focused completely on the image, and to my delight, I noticed the light that had been finding its way around my closed eyelids had suddenly got dimmer. My smile immediately widened. My powers were back!

When I opened my eyes, my beliefs were confirmed. There, in front of the window, were purple curtains, just as I imagined them. Not only had I survived my narrow escape at the mall, but I had also slept long enough for my powers to be completely renewed. But how long was that? I had no idea. I had never worn myself out so much to be on the point of death, so I didn't know how long a full recovery would have taken. Panicked, I closed my eyes and imagined an alarm clock which showed the date and time. Once the picture was clear in my head, I focused on it for a few seconds before opening my eyes to find an identical alarm clock on the table in front of me. The date read September 4th. What day does school start again? September 5th. I only had one day. Thankfully, with my powers back, I wouldn't have very much to do. Before long, I had imagined for myself, a new set of furniture, a fridge full of groceries, a dresser filled with clothes, and a desk piled high with school supplies.

Finally finished, I sat back and admired my work. I had conjured up a lot however, and I was starting to get a little bit tired. Since I had woken up in the middle of the afternoon, it was getting close to nighttime anyways. So, after picking out a first day of school outfit and organizing my binders, I fixed myself a grilled cheese sandwich on my new stove, showered, and went to bed.

After about four hours of peaceful sleep, I woke up. My powers had been completely restored again, so I no longer had any need for sleep. It was only one in the morning, so I grabbed a book from my bag that I had brought back to this world with me, leaned against my pillow, and tried to read. But after a few minutes, I realized that I must have read the same paragraph twenty times. Although I was reading the words on the pages, I hadn't actually absorbed anything. There was something at the back of my mind, nagging me. I just couldn't focus. So I gave up, placing the book on the floor, and closing my eyes to let my mind wander.

It wasn't long before I realized what had been preventing me from focusing. I still hadn't figured out the Cullen Look-Alike Mystery. If it really had been the Cullens, then either Dr. Cullen had discovered some anti-aging medicine, or they must have some kind of supernatural background. But through all my adventures, I had never come across any type of creature with their characteristics. It seemed strange that in high school I had noticed that there was something off about them, but if I had never become a part of the supernatural world myself, I never would have thought anything of it.

Now, I was left wondering exactly what they could be. Part of me hoped to run into them again so that I could find out if they really were the Cullens, and then what the Cullens really are. Because there was no way that they are human. But then there was another part of me which greatly feared seeing them again. I knew they would recognize me. At the very least, Bella would. I wasn't sure if I could risk everything I'd worked towards in the past three years just for the sake of curiosity. So I decided to leave it up to fate.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :) Hopefully I'll update soon!**

**- dancer :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Double Takes

**A/N: Once again, a very delayed update. I'm sorryyyy! I'll try to update faster, but we'll see how that goes. This is the longest chapter so far though :) yayyy! I also wrote a lot in this chapter that I didn't plan on including in the beginning, but it's just how I ended up writing it. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es mio (aka its not mine.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Double Takes**

**Bella's Point of View**

The week before high school started passed much more quickly than I would've liked. I was scared for my daughter, scared to see her grow up. Up until now, she had grown up in such a close, closed family community, that I had no idea if she would interact well with her peers. I knew that she had a wonderful personality, and I just hoped that people would recognize that. So as I tiptoed into her room the first Monday morning of school, I said a silent prayer that everything would go well.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View**

I heard my mom sneak into my room, probably thinking I was still asleep. But I had really been up for more than half of the night, staring at the closed curtains and worrying about my first day of school. Not only was I scared of people not liking me, but also that I wouldn't be accepted because my family was so… different. My mom must've noticed that I wasn't sleeping, because in a second she was by my side.

"Ness, what's wrong baby?" my mom asked me. "Are you nervous? There's no reason to be. Everyone is going to love you," she reassured me.

"But Momma, what if people just think our whole family is weird and don't wanna talk to me?" I asked. I felt bad for being embarrassed about my family. But I knew that the fact that we were all supposed to be siblings, yet had three couples among us, was bound to creep people out.

"I promise that you'll be able to make friends. Just because we might be outcasts doesn't mean you have to be. Besides, you look much more human and much less intimidating than we do. Just be yourself and have fun," she advised me.

"Okay Momma, I'll try," I told her.

"Good," she answered, smiling. "Why don't you get ready for school now?"

"Okay! Wanna help me pick out an outfit?" I asked my mom.

"Sure sweetie," she replied.

We spent the next couple of minutes debating, and finally decided on a simple white t-shirt with a colorful scarf, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats. My mom helped me fix my hair, securing some of my curls to the side with a clip, and showed me how to put on some mascara. Grabbing my hand, she walked downstairs with me to meet the rest of our family.

"Alright then everyone, let's go through this one more time," Carlisle said as we joined the family meeting in the kitchen, and Esme placed a heaping plate of pancakes in front of me. Esme loved being able to cook for me, even if she couldn't eat it herself.

"Thanks Grandma!" I exclaimed, smiling at her. She grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze before letting me dig into my breakfast. Pouring syrup over my pancakes, I listened to Carlisle go over our roles again one last time.

"So Bella and Renesmee will be playing the Swan twins and starting as freshmen. Edward, Alice, and Emmet will use the last name Cullen. Edward will be a freshmen with Renesmee and Bella, and Alice will be a sophomore with Jasper, and Emmet will be a junior with Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper will play the Hale siblings, instead of the Hale twins, because we don't want to have more than one set of twins. And finally, Jacob will use his own last name, playing the son of a family friend who came to stay with us while his father is in the hospital. He will also be a freshmen," Carlisle explained. "Is that okay with everyone?" We all nodded, and Carlisle wished us good luck before leaving for work. As I finished up my pancakes, Alice walked up to me.

"Hey Aunt Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Well, let me see!" Alice said.

"See what?" I replied, confused.

"Your outfit of course!" Alice laughed. "I need to approve!" I laughed along with her, stood up, and spun myself in a circle.

"So what do you think?" I asked, facing her.

"The critics give it a 10! Cute but casual. Perfect for you," Alice said. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. Even if they were different, I really had the best family.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing with my mother in front of the doors to Fairbanks High. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. _I love you, momma… I mean Bella._ Bella turned to me and smiled. "I love you too baby."

Jacob walked up to the door, holding it open for me. "After you," he said, smiling. I returned his smile, and led the rest of my family into the school. Since we had no clue where the office was, I knew one of us would have to ask. I wanted to try to talk to someone, especially since I figured I might be less intimidating than the rest of my family. So I took a deep breath to calm myself and stopped the first person I saw to ask him for directions.

"Hi, me and my family are new here. I was wondering if you could tell me where the main office is?" I asked the kid. He stopped and looked at me for a second, before smiling enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah I think I saw you guys at the mall the other day," he answered sheepishly. Thinking about it, I realized he had been the one we caught staring when Alice had taken us shopping. I laughed and nodded. He laughed too, sounding relieved. Behind me, I heard a quiet growl escape from both my dad and Jake. I elbowed Jake, who was standing right behind me, and looked at the boy, but he seemed not to notice and continued to answer my question. "The main office is just down this hallway and around the corner. It should be the first door on your left." I smiled and thanked him, starting to walk down the hall with my family as he continued down the hall. A few seconds later, I heard someone behind me call out.

"Wait!" the boy called from behind me. I turned around and gave him a questioning look. "I never caught your name," he said.

"Renesmee, but call me Nessie," I replied.

"Cool," he said, smiling. "My name's Brett."

"Well, Brett, I guess I'll see you around. Bye!" I answered, continuing down the hall to catch up to my family. When I reached them, my dad had gone inside the office to get our schedules. I went up to hold hands with my mom again. She smiled at me and leaned over to whisper to me.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you already," she teased.

"What? No, he was just being friendly. Helping out the new kid… right?" I asked her, embarrassed.

"Sure Ness, whatever you think," my mom answered, a knowing smile lighting up her face. She was just like a teenage girl. I rolled my eyes at her as my dad walked back out of the office, handing us our schedules. Looking at my schedule, I realized that I had all of the periods before lunch without any of my family in them. While I was slightly nervous, I was also a little excited. It would give me a chance to prove to myself that I could be independent of my family if I wanted. Which I didn't really want, since I loved them. But I still wanted to know that I could handle myself. After assuring my dad that I would be perfectly fine without him invading my mind, silently asking my mom to shield me just in case, hugging Jake, and saying goodbye to my aunts and uncles, I walked off to my first period class. English.

Since we had gotten to school pretty early to make sure we had time to get our schedules, I was the first one in the room. I quietly slid into a seat in the front of the room and took out a notebook. Starting to draw, I barely noticed that the room was filling up, until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Nessie?" I looked up to see Brett smiling at me. "Mind if I take this seat?" he asked, motioning to the seat next to me.

"Of course not," I replied, smiling back at him. He sat and motioned for a few of his friends to come over. One of them, a big guy with light brown hair, who kind of reminded me of Uncle Emmet, took the seat behind Brett.

"Come on man, really? Sitting in the front? Trying to be a goody two shoes or something?" the big guy complained. Brett just rolled his eyes, as three other people took seats near us. A girl with beautiful straight red hair and green eyes, another boy with long-ish blonde hair, and a really short girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Guys this is Renesmee. She just moved here over the summer," Brett told them.

"Hi Renesmee!" The red-head said. "My name's Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie. And this," motioning to the blonde, "is my boyfriend Matt." I smiled at both of them.

"Nice to meet you. And you can call me Nessie," I told her. Next the big guy spoke up.

"The names Collin," he said laughing, and giving me his hand to shake.

"And I'm Devyn," the other girl said. I smiled at her as the bell rang and our teacher, Mrs. Myers, called for our attention.

"Good morning class! My name is Mrs. Myers, and I will be your English teacher this year. We will be focusing on American Classics. I have here a class syllabus that I will pass out to you…" As Mrs. Myers went on about the class, I absentmindedly continued my drawing. By the time Mrs. Myers announced that we could have the last five minutes to talk and relax, I had covered the entire page.

"I guess you really like wolves, huh?" Brett commented.

"What?" I asked confused. Brett just motioned to my drawing. I had barely noticed what I was drawing, but looking at it, I recognized the face of a giant wolf, one I knew quite well. I smiled and laughed. "Yes, I guess I do."

"Cool, me too," said Brett. "So Renesmee, what's your schedule look like?"

"Umm after English, I have Algebra I, then Biology, then Spanish before lunch," I told him.

"That's awesome! We're in all of those classes too! Except Spanish because we all opted to take Latin," Devyn said enthusastically. "By the way, do you want to sit with us during lunch?"

"I'd love to. I'm sure my family won't mind," I said, smiling.

"You're family is really big," commented Brett.

"You're one of the Cullens right?" asked Lizzie. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are there so many of you?" I laughed and smiled at her.

"We're all adopted, so technically my last name is Swan. Carlisle, our dad, just started working at the hospital, and our mom Esme is an interior designer. There are seven kids in total, plus a family friend who is staying with us until his dad gets better. I have a fraternal twin, Bella. Then there's her boyfriend Edward, and his siblings Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are also siblings and are dating Emmett and Alice. And our family friend's name is Jacob. It's a bit confusing," I explained.

"So wait. They're siblings, but they're dating?" Matt asked, confused

"Well technically, they're not really related, so Carlisle and Esme are okay with it. But they do have rules so things don't get out of hand," I said, laughing off my little white lie. It seemed to work, because they all smiled and nodded in understanding. And then the bell rang.

"Oh joy! Algebra!" Matt said sarcastically in a really girly voice. We all burst out laughing and gathered up our books to go to second period. Collin and Brett got started talking about football tryouts, and led the way out of the classroom. Devyn linked her arm through mine and smiled at me as we followed them out the door, Lizzie and Matt holding hands and chatting quietly a couple of feet behind us.

The next two periods went by really quickly. I was happy to have made friends so easily. My mom had been right, I had nothing to worry about. After Biology, I waved goodbye to my new friends and started walking to Spanish, which was on the opposite side of the building. I entered the classroom just as the bell rang, and took the last seat in the back, next to a girl with long dark hair and glasses. Determined to make a friend in this class too, I turned to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name's Renesmee, or Nessie. I'm a new student here. What's your name?" I said.

"Angela," She replied, smiling slightly. "I'm new here too."

"Oh really? How do you like it so far?" I asked her, returning her smile.

"Okay. I haven't really talked to many people yet. Most of the girls in my first classes seemed pretty mean. They reminded me of girls at my old high…" She paused, and I pretended not to notice so she continued, "I mean middle school who I didn't really get along with."

"I'll be sure to stay away from them," I answered. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch? I can introduce you to some of the people I've met and my family also." Angela nodded her head and smiled, and looked like she was about to say something when our teacher called our attention.

Spanish passed about as quickly as the rest of the classes had. Thankfully, my parents had taught me some Spanish as I was growing up, so I had very little trouble understanding the teacher. When the bell rang, I looked over towards Angela.

"Ready for lunch?" I asked.

"Definitely," she answered, laughing. We gathered our stuff and started walking towards the cafeteria. It was right near our Spanish class, so we got in and out of the lunch line quickly, and then I scanned the room for Brett and the rest of my new friends. Spotting them, I grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her along with me.

"Hey guys!" I said as we reached the table. "This is Angela, she's new here too. Angela, this is Brett, Collin, Devyn, Lizzie, and Matt," I told her, pointing to each in turn.

"Hi everyone," Angela said, giving a little wave. We all settled down to eat. I sat next to Brett, with Devyn on my other side. Angela sat down next to Collin with Matt and Lizzie on the other side of the table. We broke into small conversation about our classes, when I spotted my parents from across the room and waved at them. My mom smiled and came over to say hi, my dad following right behind her.

"Hi Ness! I see you've made some friends," Bella said enthusiastically from behind Angela. Suddenly, Angela froze, and I looked at her curiously. She just shook her head, so I shrugged it off.

"Hi Bella! Everyone, this is my twin sister Bella, and her boyfriend Edward," I informed the table. "Bella, this is Brett, Devyn, Lizzie, Matt, Collin, and Angela." When I said her name, Angela turned slowly in her seat and looked up at Bella.

"Hey Bella," she said cautiously. My mom did a double take, and then stood there in shock for a few seconds, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Angela?"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it! Don't forget to review :) I'll try to update soon!**

**-dancer92393 :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**A/N: As always, I'm a terrible person and I'm terribly sorry. Work getting in the way as usual. Starting college isn't easy, especially as premed and engineering :P But, again, as always, I'm going to keep trying to work on updating faster… no promises though. I hope you enjoy chapter 6! :)**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

**Bella's Point of View**

Walking into the lunchroom with Edward by my side, I anxiously scanned the room, looking for Nessie. I had been shielding her all day because she wanted me too, but it made me nervous to not know how she was getting along, especially since her nature blocked Alice from seeing if anything would go wrong.

It wasn't long before I spotted her across the room, smiling and surrounded by a bunch of kids, waving me over. I smiled at her and took a step in her direction, checking over my shoulder to see if Edward was following. But by the look on his face, I could tell something was off. Then out of nowhere he burst out in laughter and smiled at me. Puzzled, I gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head and smiled even brighter. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand and started pulling him with me in Nessie's direction.

"Hi Ness!" I exclaimed as I approached the table, "I see you've made some friends."

"Hi Bella!" Nessie answered. "Everyone, this is my twin sister Bella, and her boyfriend Edward. Bella, this is Brett, Devyn, Lizzie, Matt, Collin, and Angela," she explained, pointing to each in turn. After Nessie finished, the girl named Angela slowly turned around to face me and Edward.

"Hey Bella," she said quietly. I gasped in shock. It couldn't be her, she should be out of college already… but it was her. Angela Weber.

"Angela?" I whispered, still gaping. If it really was her, then maybe I hadn't been seeing things in the mall the other day.

"Yes it's really me," she replied. A million thoughts started whirling through my head at once. I had so many things to ask her. What had happened to Ben? And why did she barely look any older than when she was in high school?

Edward coughed and elbowed me gently. Pulled out of my daze, I realized Nessie's whole table, including Nessie herself, was staring at us and looking very confused. Flustered, I had no clue what to say to fix the situation. Luckily, Edward jumped in to save me.

"Wait Bella, is this the Angela you went to summer camp with a couple of years ago that you told me so much about?" Edward asked, looking first at me, then Nessie, then Angela, trying to get us to play along.

"Yes! Wow, Angela it's been so long," I replied. Angela smiled, and I knew she had caught on.

"It really has! That was an awesome summer. I'm so glad we get to go to school together now!" she exclaimed. Then glancing at Nessie, she continued, "Actually, when I saw Nessie in class today, I thought she was you. I meant to ask her if she had a twin, because I remembered you telling me about her and how she had decided not to go to camp. But right before I could, the teacher interrupted us." Nessie laughed and smiled, beginning to play along.

"So this is summer camp Angela?" Ness laughed. "Trust us to be the ones to magically make friends with the same people, Bella. Twin senses or something." At that the whole table laughed and the awkward moment was over. Nessie's friends started back on their conversation. Glancing quickly at Edward, I lifted my shield for a moment to see if he agreed that we should invite Angela to dinner to figure things out. After he answered with a quick nod and a smile, I looked back at Angela.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure everyone will love to see you again and we should probably talk things over," I invited. She smiled and nodded her consent. Nessie quickly pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled down our address to give to Angela.

"Come around 6:30," I told her, "Carlisle should be home by then."

"I'll see you later," Angela confirmed, picking up an apple from her lunch tray and starting to eat. "By the way, I'd appreciate if you only told the rest of your family what was said here, and nothing more, at least until the end of the school day."

"No problem," I agreed. She glanced at Edward and waited for his confirmation. There was a quick flash of shock across his face before he nodded consent. I waved goodbye to their table and Nessie, and Edward and I walked over to our family.

When we were out of earshot, I started to ask Edward what had shocked him, when he looked at me and said, "She knows I can read minds."

"What?" I asked, feeling as shocked as Edward had looked just a few moments before.

"She knows I can read minds," he repeated slowly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I heard you. I just don't understand how she would know," I explained.

"In her thoughts, she asked me to stay out of her head for the rest of the day so she could explain things to all of us at the same time. I don't know how she knows, but I'm assuming we'll find out tonight," Edward told me. I just nodded in agreement.

When we reached our table, everyone was waiting with looks of apprehension, obviously having overheard our conversation from across the room. Alice looked like she was about to ask questions, but Edward intercepted her.

"We're just as shocked as you all are, but now really isn't the time to talk about it. We'll have to wait to we get home. She's coming for dinner tonight, and we'll be able to figure everything out then," he said. Alice sighed, but resigned herself to continuing to pick apart her slice of pizza.

"So how are everyone's classes so far today?" Jasper changed the topic and sent a wave of calmness over the table. Rose started ranting about Lindsay, the annoying girl from the mall, and how she had almost ran Rose over in between classes. This sent the entire table into a fit of laughter, and started a lively discussion about our new classmates and teachers.

A little while into our conversation, I looked over at Jake, who was sitting quietly and looking over at Renesmee's table. I knew he wanted to sit with her, but I also knew that he was afraid of inhibiting her ability to make friends. I thought it was a ridiculous notion, as Jake was one of the friendliest people I knew, but he was always overly concerned about everything when it came to Renesmee. He was concerned especially because we could all tell her friend Brett already had a crush on her, and although he wanted to eventually have a relationship with her, he didn't want to get in her way if she wanted something else. But sitting with her at lunch wouldn't cause any problems, and I knew that. Smiling gently, I softly called out to him.

"She wants you to be sitting with her, Jake," I reassured him, "Just because she made new friends doesn't mean she's already forgotten you."

"You don't know that," Jake grumbled. Edward, who had caught on to our conversation, contradicted him.

"I do," he told Jake, "who do you think she's looking for every time she looks over here? You're not benefitting her or yourself by not sitting with her. Trust me, just go." A wave of shock passed over Jake's face before he smiled slightly.

"Thanks Edward," he said, and got up to walk over to Renesmee's table. As soon as he got over there, Renesmee visibly relaxed, and immediately jumped up to introduce him to all her friends. I smiled at the sight, and then rejoined the conversation at our table.

Not too much later, the bell rang, sending us to our next class. Edward and I had our next classes with both Renesmee and Jake. We all sat together near Renesmee's new friends, and the periods passed by quickly. The rest of the day was uneventful in comparison to lunch, with the exception of a few death glares from Lindsay, who was in all of our last four classes. By the end of the day, I was so enjoying getting to interact with humans and be in school again that I had nearly forgotten about Angela, who had apparently left school early, until Edward mentioned her while we were at our lockers.

"So were you happy to see Angela today?" Edward asked.

"I think I was just shocked," I replied, laughing a little, "and confused. But hopefully, I won't be quite so confused after tonight."

"I hope so too," Edward replied. "Let's go tell Esme that we'll be needing dinner for three humans tonight. Not that any of them are really humans. Not even Angela."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to hit the review button! :) If I get lots of reviews it might motivate me to update faster ;)**

**This was kind of short, but I have lots of ideas for the next chapter, which (hopefully) means it'll be easy to write, so hopefully you'll get one of those emails soon saying I added a chapter :)**

**-dancer92393 :)**


End file.
